leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Frostfang
For the Twisted Treeline variant, see . Frostfang= * is gold efficient without its passive effects. }} Similar Items }} |-|Eye of Frost= * is gold efficient without its passive and active effects. }} Similar Items }} Notes * / automatically transforms into / upon completing the . * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. ** Upon completing the quest, the item holds 1 ward, visiting the shop is required to refill the wards. ** Completing the quest send the following chat message to the team: "Summoner (Champion) Quest Complete! Completion Time: XX:XX" * If you damage an enemy champion or structure 3 times every 30 seconds, the passive tribute grants per 10. ** Plus per 10 from the item, you can receive a total of per 10. * abilities will use one charge per enemy champion hit. * On-hit effects will not trigger Tribute (although the triggering attack can). * Damage over time abilities will trigger Tribute once per instance of damage. * Killing a minion and damaging an enemy at the same time will put Tribute on cooldown without activating. Strategy * Because killing minions disables the Tribute passive, is best built on supports who are able to harass effectively in-lane. Trivia * , / , and / / are all tied to the Freljord. * This item's original name, "Kage's Lucky Pick", is thought to be a reference to Kage's quest to find the titular Pick in . Patch History from . * Tribute recharge pause now also applies on non-epic monster kill. * Tribute pause duration for minion and non-epic monster kill increased to 12 seconds from 8. * Tribute is upgraded to Queen's Tribute, giving you 50% bonus movement speed for 1 second (additional stacks extend duration) for each charge consumed. * Quest reward now grants the active with 3 wards in stock. ** Consumes a charge to place a at the target location (600 range), which reveals the surrounding area for 150 seconds. Holds up to 3 charges which refill upon visiting the shop. ** Upon completing the quest, the item holds 1 ward, visiting the shop is required to refill the wards. * Completing the quest permanently upgrades to and to . * Completing the quest now send the following chat message to the team: "Summoner (Champion) Quest Complete! Completion Time: XX:XX" * Removed from Twisted Treeline. ;V7.23 * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ;V7.22 * Grants . * counts toward the quest goal. * Quest gold required to upgrade increased to from . * Tribute bonus damage increased to 18 from 15. ;V7.18 * Tribute charge generation pause upon killing a minion increased to 8 seconds from 6. * Now grants +10% cooldown reduction. ;V7.12 * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ;V7.10 * Killing a minion now only pauses Tribute generation for 6 seconds per minion slain instead of disabling it for 6 seconds per minion slain. ;V7.9 * Can only trigger Tribute once every seconds. * Base mana regeneration reduced to 50% from 75%. * Ability power increased to 20 from 15. * Killing a minion disables Tribute for 12 seconds. * Killing a minion stops you from triggering Tribune for 6 seconds per minion slain. * Quest. ** Earn using this item. ** Tribute is upgraded into Queen's Tribute. *** Spells and basic attacks against champions or buildings deal 15 additional damage, grant and 50% bonus movement speed for 1 second (additional stacks extend duration). This can occur up to 3 times every 30 seconds. ;V7.8 * Removed from Howling Abyss. ;V6.9 * Base mana regeneration reduced to 75% from 100%. ;V5.22 * + + = * Added to recipe for . * Tribute gold increased to 15 from 10. * Ability Power increased to 15 from 10. * Base mana regeneration increased to 100% from 50%. * Cooldown changed to "3 times every 30 seconds" from "1 charge every 10 seconds, up to 3". ;V4.20 * Mana regeneration changed to 50% increased base mana regeneration from 5 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. ;V4.13 * Gold per 10 seconds reduced to 2 from 4. ;V4.3 * Recipe cost increased to from . * Ability power reduced to 10 from 20. * Mana regeneration reduced to 5 from 7. * ** Gold per hit increased to 10g from 8g. ** Now triggers up to three times every 30 seconds, from once per 10 seconds per enemy. ** Now affects enemy structures. ** Now deals 15 additional damage on abilities and autoattacks. Damage matches the attack's damage type. ;V3.14 Remade * renamed to . * Recipe changed to: + = . ** Old recipe: + = . * Added +7 mana regeneration. * Added +4 gold per 10 seconds. * removed. * added. * added. ;V3.12 * Gold per 10 seconds increased to +5 from +4. ;V3.10 * Removed from recipe for . ;V1.0.0.154 * Added to recipe for . ;V1.0.0.152 * Gold per 10 seconds reduced to +4 from +5. * Removed from recipe for . * Used in new item recipes: and . ;V1.0.0.143 * Now indicates in the tooltip how much gold it has generated over the course of the game. ;V1.0.0.139 * Added to recipe for . ;V1.0.0.120 * Gold per 10 effect is now unique. It won't stack with gold from other , but will stack with gold generated by other items. ;V1.0.0.61 * No longer displays "+X gold" over the champion. ;V0.9.22.7 * Now sells back for 50% (from 70%). ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Combine cost reduced to from . ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Combine cost increased to from . ;May 9, 2009 Patch * Gold per 10 seconds increased to 5 from 4. }} References de:Frostfang es:Colmillo de Escarcha pl:Lodowy Kieł ru:Морозный клык zh:凯奇的幸运手 Category:Items with active abilities Category:Ward items Category:Ability power items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Gold income items